Aku tidak lupa kok!
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Buat ultah hinata minggu lalu!  Peringatan: Gaje, Alay, Lebay, Pendek, EYD takberaturan, fic sekali tayang, di dunia nyata.


**Aku tidak lupa kok!******

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto****  
****This story is mine****  
****Genre: Romance****  
****Rating: T (jaga jaga)****  
****Pairing: Gelap!****  
****Summin: Hari ulang tahun Hinata! Apa yang dia harapkan?****  
****Peringatan: Gaje, Alay, Lebay, Pendek, EYD takberaturan, fic sekali tayang, di dunia nyata.****  
**  
, , hmm, fic Za mang selalu lebay n alay, yah, ini fic buat ultah hinata,minggu lalu, saia heran kenapa banyak yang ulang tahun, tpi ulang tahun ku & Deidara kan masih lama un! Masih Mei un! *di lepar tong sampah* oke oke, mat ultah buat hinata

Happy reading

###

Yah, ini pukul 00.00 terlihat Hinata masih tidur pulas, di kamar nya tapi...  
Tok Tok Tok  
ada saja yang mengangu tidur nya,  
" Uh? Siapa sih yang bertamu malam malam begini?" tanya nya sambil melihat jam, kebetulan kamar Hinata berada dekat ruang tamu, dan pintu keluar beda dengan yang lain nya. Dengan lemas, Hinata keluar kamar dan membuka pintu.  
" Kejutan! Selamat Ulang tahun Hinata!" kata Seorang dari luar, ya ternyata dia Gaara. Tak cuma dia masih banyak yang lain nya, ada Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, dan yang lainnya, ya murit dari KHS. Semua teman teman nya ada, ya teman yang ingat ulang tahun nya.  
" Terimakasih Semuanya!" kata Hinata senang. Merekapun masuk, dan menyalami Hinata satu persatu. 'Di mana dia?' tanya Hinata dalam hati, ' Apa dia lupa?' katanya lagi,  
" Eh? Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Neji,  
" Kakak yang mengundang mereka?" tanya Hinata  
" Tidak! Ini ide Naruto!" kata Neji,  
" Apa semuanya di undang?" tanya Hinata Lagi,  
" Em, kurasa iya! Emm tapi temen mu dari AHS Tidak!" kata Neji  
' Temen temen di AHS tidak di undang, pantas dia tak ada, tapi setidak nya dia kan bisa SMS, To apalah! Apa dia lupa? Akh, apa sih yang aku pikirin, mana peduli orang itu!' kata hinata dalam hati  
Pesta pun berjalan dengan meriah,  
" Tiup lilin nya Hinata! Dan ucapkan permohonan mu!" kata Naruto yang membawa kue nya di hadapan Hinata, sambil tersenyum, kas nya.

###

Ke esokan Harinya, ya Hinata masih tidur, tapi tidur nya tergangu oleh dering hp nya, tapi ini hari libur lo.  
" Hallo?" jawab Hinata  
" Aku mau bertemu! Aku sudah di depan rumah mu cepat kesini!" kata orang itu, langsung mematikan tlepon,  
' Ternyata dia ingat! Pasti ingin memberiku kejutan! Dia kan udah jauh jauh kesini! ' kata Hinata dalam hati.

###

Hinata pun keluar, setelah merapikan Rambut. Ternyata benar Cowok berambut Raven itu ada di depan rumah nya.  
" Ada apa?" tanya Hinata  
" Aku hanya mengembalikan ini! Makasih ya, karena aku sakit selama 1 minggu jadi tak punya catatan ini! " kata nya sambil menyerahkan setumpuk buku pelajaran.  
" Ah, iya!" kata Hinata merengut  
*ini cuma libur Natal, belum semesteran, libur nya 5 hari!*  
" Ya sudah ya!" kata orang itu langsung pergi  
' Ternyata Sasuke memang tidak ingat!' kata Hinata dalam hati dia kelihatan sedih lalu kembali ke dalam, duduk di sofa.

###

Dia pun melihat HP nya, dan banyak pesan masuk, dia membukanya,  
Karin: Mat ultah ya Hinata chan, moga tambah pintar, XD,  
Shion: Happy B'day Nata chan! Moga tambah cantik.  
Suigetsu: Selamat ulang tahun ya! Moga jadi anak baik,  
Juugo: Selamat Ulang tahun!  
Kimimaro: HBD!  
Sora: Mat ultah!  
, , dan lain nya,  
, , mata Hinata terbelatak, saat membaca pesan2 lebih bawah,  
Itachi: Mat Ultah!  
" Ha? Kakak Sasuke aja ingat! Tapi adik nya..." Hinata merengut.

###

Siang nya, Hinata tetap memegang Hp nya, dia membuka fb, dan terlihat beberapa pesan dinding, banyak yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dia membacanya satu per satu, namun pesan yang dia cari tidak ada,  
' bahkan di sini juga tidak ada! Dia benar benar lupa!' kata hinata makin sedih  
" Eh kenapa Hinata?" tanya Neji yang sedari tadi melihat Hinata sedih,  
"Tak papa!" kata Hinata, kembali ke kamar dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

###

Sore nya, Hinata melihat surat surat dari teman temannya yang lain, ya ada 5 orang yang mengirimi paket hadiah dan surat. Tapi dia lagi lagi tidak menemukan apa yang dia ingin kan.

###

Pukul 09.00 pm Hinata sedang tidur tapi tiba tiba,,  
" Hy, Cewek manja ayo banggun!" kata seorang cowok berambut raven  
" Sas.. Dar.." belum selesai Hinata bertanya, dia sudah lebih dulu di Seret Sasuke keluar, memasukan nya ke Mobil dan mengajak nya pergi dengan baju seadanya. Sasuke menutup Mata Hinata.

###

Ya, sekarang sudah sampai tujuan, sasuke mengajak nya ke sebuah Restoran mewah, yang sudah dia pesan khusus, Hinata terkejut melihat nya. Kemudian Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.  
" Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata!" kata Sasuke lirih di telinga Hinata. Di depan Hinata sudah ada Kue yang sudah ber lilin.  
" Sebelum tiup lilin kata kan Permohonan mu!" kata Sasuke yang sudah ada di kursi nya.  
" Untuk apa? Permohonan ku sudah terkabul!" kata Hinata langsung meniup Lilin.  
" Maksu.. ?" belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Hinata dah ada di Samping nya dan Mencium pipi Sasuke.  
"Keinginan ku ingin Bersama mu!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Malam itu mereka habiskan berdua. Dengan Suasana Romantis di irigi musik indah.

END

COMEN DAN REPIYU PLEASE!


End file.
